


Phylactery

by kisahawklin



Category: Dollhouse, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Author's Favorite, Community: non_mcsmooch, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-06
Updated: 2009-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan hasn't seen Radek since they came home... but not all is what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phylactery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gblvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/gifts).



"Please hurry," Evan says to the driver. "I don't want to be late. I haven't seen Dr. Z since we came back..." Evan hesitates. He knows it's public knowledge now, but he can't help trying to cover it up. "...home."

"We'll be at the marina in ten minutes, sir," the driver says. They're in one of the ubiquitous, black government SUVs, the driver's not in military uniform, not that it means he's a civilian. There's equipment in the back, but it doesn't look Lantean. Evan hopes Zelenka isn't being watched. He hopes _he_ isn't being watched.

They finally get to the San Diego Maritime Museum and Evan hops out before the car even comes to a stop. He slams the door shut and waves, heading right up to the barge where Zelenka is waiting for him, tickets in hand.

"Doc!" Evan calls, waving when Zelenka doesn't immediately see him. Zelenka's head turns at the sound, and something sad passes over his face before he smiles at Evan.

"Major," Zelenka says. "It is good to see you again."

"You too, doc. But I'm not really a major anymore, you know."

The wistfulness flits across Zelenka's face again, but before Evan can say anything, Zelenka is smiling broadly, not-at-all fake. "I know, Evan," Zelenka says. It's both strangely foreign and yet achingly familiar to hear Zelenka call him by his first name. "It is simply habit."

"I know, doc," Evan says, gripping Zelenka's shoulder briefly.

"Radek, please."

"Radek," Evan says, and that too tastes both shocking and familiar in his mouth. Evan debates pulling Radek into a hug. He's not a touchy-feely kind of guy, but Radek seems troubled, and Evan has a hunch that it might help.

He quells the urge and the moment passes, Radek looking away and swallowing hard before a brittle smile reappears. "Shall we?"

He holds the tickets up and Evan grabs his, taking a backwards step toward the HMS Surprise. "Race you," Evan says, turning and running for the entrance.

* * *

They spend a couple of hours walking through the exhibits, going belowdecks and reading about life on the ship or during the Master and Commander movie shoot. Radek stays next to him mostly, watching Evan while Evan reads the plaques, every one carefully, and looks at the photos and touches wood.

Evan pretends not to notice, jabbering about Sheppard and listening to Radek's McKay stories, even though a lot of it goes over his head. He knows it's weird, him and Radek keeping in touch, but he doesn't sweat it much. He and Radek have been through the shit together; Radek will always be there for him, and Evan for Radek. He's surprised more people don't keep in touch. He doesn't sweat that much, either.

* * *

Dinner at the seafood restaurant next to the marina is an experience. He knows he shouldn't start the food fight, since Radek is a master with ketchup squirt bottles, but he can't help himself. Trying to get a french fry down the front of Radek's button down shirt is too tempting. He gets it in on the first try.

Radek glances down his shirt, then calmly puts two fingers in his tartar sauce and smears it right down Evan's face. Evan's laughing so hard that he almost misses when he crushes the paper cup containing his cocktail sauce and squirts it out toward Radek. Most of it flies over Radek's shoulder, but he gets a nice streak on his cheekbone.

After that, they're throwing the rest of their food and sauce and whatever else is handy at each other, until their table is empty and the area around them is a complete mess. Radek stands up and does a funny little dance, catching the french fry Evan threw down his shirt and chucking at Evan's face. It catches him on the chin.

Evan stands, grabbing the errant french fry and considering how to mash it up into Radek's hair. Radek catches his wrist, though, and Evan is caught by surprise at Radek's reflexes. He looks into Radek's eyes, and the sorrow that has been playing hide and seek all day comes forward again.

Evan doesn't know why he does it; it just seems like the right thing to do. He leans forward, bringing his free hand to Radek's face, and kisses him. It's soft and salty, tasting like the tartar sauce on Evan's lips. Radek hitches in a breath and for a second, Evan thinks maybe it _wasn't_ the right thing to do, maybe he shouldn't have - and then Radek drops Evan's wrist, putting his hand on the back of Evan's neck, warm and firm and holding him in place against Radek's mouth.

Evan opens his mouth a little, letting the tip of his tongue find the dip in Radek's top lip, asking the question. He feels Radek's fingers tighten on his neck, tilting his head ever-so-slightly to the right, so their mouths fit together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Evan groans into the kiss, leaning into Radek so far he has to put his hand down on the table to keep his balance. Radek puts his free hand on Evan's shoulder, supporting him.

Evan can taste their combined suppers between them, but something else too, something that feels a little like desperation, but is probably his imagination. He lets the kiss ramble, tracing Radek's teeth with his tongue, nipping his lower lip. All the while Radek holds him in place, his hand on Evan's neck an anchor. Finally, Radek pulls away, and Evan opens his eyes, sure he'll see that he's chased Radek's unhappiness away.

It hasn't. Radek looks destroyed, though there is some small feeling of wonder, as he takes his hand off Evan's neck and touches his fingers to his lips.

Radek's other hand slides down Evan's arm and they sit, locking forearms on the filthy table.

"What's wrong?" Evan asks, wishing for any way to take Radek's burden from him.

Radek smiles sadly, avoiding Evan's eyes by looking over Evan's shoulder for a moment before focusing his attention back on Evan and saying, "I love you, Evan."

Before Evan can answer - of course he loves Radek too - he feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to find his driver smiling fondly at him.

"Lorne, it's time for your treatment."

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://gblvr.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gblvr**](http://gblvr.dreamwidth.org/). Crossover with _Dollhouse_. I'm so, so sorry.
> 
> **Warnings:** Lorne is no longer physically alive. His memories have been saved and temporarily implanted into a doll.
> 
> **Beta:** [](http://silverraven.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**silverraven**](http://silverraven.dreamwidth.org/). Thank you for the excellent work! All mistakes left are my own.


End file.
